


House of Snakes

by LadyOfShadows



Series: House Pride [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Poetry, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12675651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfShadows/pseuds/LadyOfShadows
Summary: House of Snakes, rememberBe wary, watch your back.





	House of Snakes

Green and silver

Back straight, proud

Elegance and poise

Tradition kept alive.

House of Snakes, remember

You are separate from the rest.

House of Snakes, remember

Prejudice dogs your footsteps.

The enmity of Lions

Tolerance of Eagles

The mistrust of Badgers

That is your normal.

House of Snakes, remember

Be wary, watch your back.

House of Snakes, remember

You cannot trust anyone.

Your House Crest

The Dark Mark, as well

Thought synonymous

But they are not.

House of Snakes, remember

Their blindness casts you out.

House of Snakes, remember

Their fear is all-consuming.

Cunning and ambition

Hallmarks of success

Alliances made and kept

All preparations made.

House of Snakes, remember

You can use your reputation.

House of Snakes, remember

Manipulate it to your own ends.

Silver and green

Back straight, proud

Cunning and ambition

The mark of Slytherin.

House of Snakes, remember

These traits will take you far.

House of Snakes, remember

Salazar watches o’er his own.


End file.
